


stay down deep

by Y_ellow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choking, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Spideypool Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow
Summary: Peter coughs, bright petals spilling from his lips. The guilt he feels at the sight only seems to make the flowers grow faster.For the square 'choking' of my Spideypool Bingo 2020 card
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	stay down deep

**Author's Note:**

> v short but hopefully enjoyable none the less! I really wanted to have something posted by the 1st and just haven’t had enough fic time T.T

Peter coughs, bright petals spilling from his lips. The guilt he feels at the sight only seems to make the flowers grow faster, lighting his nerves on fire as they spread though his lungs, taking root deep within his body.

He’s learned, by now, that it’s easier to hold his breath until they still, until the sensation of wriggling in his chest fades.

It feels like drowning, heavy sent of flowers cloying and making his head spin.

The growth phase ends, and Peter gasps and coughs and chokes, sides heaving as he struggles to breathe around a mouth full of petals. There are flecks of blood standing out starkly amidst the shed petals, staining the ground with his shameful sentiment.

Peter grits his teeth against the fresh waves of pain, forcing himself to breathe out evenly, slowly, to accept the sensations as they come. He’s the one who refused to get treatment, after all, chose to keep the curse rather than lose the emotion causing it. This is the price. 

“That you, Spidey?”

Peter groans at the sound of Wade’s voice, heart beating frantically and cursed flowers stirring. The disease is always worse when the object of affect is near, magic strengthening its hold with proximity.

Peter stumbles to his feet, shaky legs barley supporting his weight, one arm curled protectively around his arching ribs. His mask is still rolled up to his nose, but Peter can’t bear the thought of breathing though even the thin fabric of his suit just yet.

Peter trusts Wade with that much of his identity, at least, after years of friendship and the unspoken things between them. Spiderman’s secret identity may not matter for much longer, anyways. Peter can barely keep up with patrolling the city as it is, fits becoming more and more frequent, and taking longer to recover from.

Peter keeps his eyes closed as Wade comes to stand beside him, the warmth of his body seeping into Peter’s bone and soothing the persistent ache of new growth even as the flowers slowly killing him stir again, yearning to break free of his body in an unmistakeable display.

“I wish you would let me help.”

Peter swallows thickly, guilt and regret choking him just as much as the flowers. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Paltry words, but they’re all that Peter has to offer.

Peter’s love is what got Gwen killed, what drove Harry mad. Wade may be un-killable, but he deserves better than the curse of Peter’s affection.

Peter’s unrequited love is his burden to bare, and his alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
